Genesect
|border = |name = Genesect |jname = ゲノセクト Genosekuto |image = Genosekuto BW Lightning.png |ndex = 649 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = Jen-A-sekt' |hp = 71 |atk = 120 |def = 95 |satk = 120 |sdef = 95 |spd = 99 |total = 600 |species = Paleozoic Pokémon |type = / |height = 1.5 m |weight = 82.5 kg |ability = Download |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }} Genesect is a / -type Generation V Mythical Pokémon. Genesect was an ancient bug that was captured and experimented on by the evil Team Plasma. They turned it in to a soulless and heartless robot with pure metal armor skin and a big super cannon. However, N abandoned the project saying that any Pokémon altered by science is "impure". The scientist, so mad by N's decision, quit Team Plasma and continued altering Genesect, until Genesect escaped and was never seen again. The cannon move, Techno Buster, has chips called Drives that can change its type. There 4 types of Drives and their types are Fire, Water, Electric and Ice. The Drives are called Burn Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive and Chill Drive. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Genesect| blackwhite=P2 Laboratory| bwrarity=Event| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Genesect| black=It was feared as the most powerful hunter 300 million years ago. It was reconstructed by Team Plasma.| white=A Bug Pokémon from ancient times, reconstructed from Team Plasma. They advanced the gun on its back.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Special Formes File:Genosekuto BW Blaze.png|Genesect holding Burn Drive. File:Genosekuto BW Aqua.png|Genesect holding Douse Drive File:Genosekuto BW Lightning.png|Genesect holding Shock Drive File:Genosekuto BW Ice.png|Genesect holding Chill Drive Trivia *Genesect is only obtainable in a future event. *If the player takes a Genesect to the P2 Laboratory and show it to the scientist there, he will battle the player. If he/she wins, he gives him/her two out of the four drives, with the two being different depending on which version. *Genesect is the first -type Legendary Pokémon, not counting Arceus holding the Insect Plate. *Genesect is somewhat related to Porygon, having Download as its Ability, and being a Pokémon constructed by technology. *Genesect's move called Techno Buster is somewhat related to Arceus's Judgement, basing its type with its held item. *Genesect is classified as Paleozoic, meaning ancient life. *Genesect's appearance bears similarities to the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Cannon Soldier. *Genesect is currently the last Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Genesect, much like Octillery, learns many attacks that are related to guns, cannons, beams, and projectiles in general. *Genesect seems to resemble Napalm-Man from the Megaman Battle Network series. *Genesect resembles Sableye. *In the P2 Laboratory, there is a memo presumably written by Ghetsis stating that lord N had modified whats to be the strongest Pokémon ever until he abandoned the project, likely because N treats Pokémon with kindness instead of with pain. *Genesect is the sixth / -type Pokémon, the others being Forretress, Scizor, Wormadam's Trash Cloak form, Escavalier, and Durant. *Its name comes from the words genesis, meaning begining because it is an ancient Pokémon, and insect, because it is a bug. *It was the second Bug-type Pokémon to learn Fly. The first was Volcarona. *Genesect is the Paleozoic Pokémon because it existed during the Paleozoic Era, which took place in 1711 (300 million years ago). Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon